Real Apprenticship
by Joyful Ink
Summary: Another attempt of mine to write a story. A little bit of an alternate universe. Going back a little while to the Salem witch burnings, however instead of witch trials there are ghost trials and Danny is being sentenced by his father on the grounds of dealings with a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

In the early morning light Danny smiled at the satisfying clunk of axe striking wood and splitting it down the middle. Chopping firewood was one of his least favourite chores as an apprentice, then again he found all chores unpleasant. Yet who would could ever blame him, he was a stick compared to his co-apprentice Dash who never let Danny forget it. They have been studying the art of ghost hunting for five years, and for five years Dash excelled in all fields while Danny meandered through. He would have left to find an astronomer years ago to study science, or even joined a ship as a navigator; however, his father wouldn't let him go. Jack Fenton, Danny's father, lead the fight against the ghosts that besieged their small town of Amity. For several weeks the townspeople fought, suffering destruction and loss as the enemy fled. Jack lost two precious things in the fight, his wife and his daughter; Danny was all he had left.

Danny took the newly split log with the other ones he had spent most of the early morning cutting, and walked to the front of the little cabin on the edge of town which housed the ghost hunter and his apprentices. Jack was waiting there for him and smiled at his apprentice, "Good my boy, that should be enough wood for today. Now here is a list, I need you to run to the apothecary and quickly get these materials; we will need them for our ghost hunt this afternoon."

Danny nodded and took the list from his dad promising to be back shortly after. Their little cabin was not too far off: close enough that if any ghost did make into the city they would be able to arrive shortly after but far enough that the townspeople could forget about the existence of ghosts. Everyone accepted the need for ghost hunters, but they felt unwell with an emblem of war living so close.

The town streets were waking up, with travellers walking in and locals meandering to their professions. Danny smiled at the sight of soporific crowds, and carried on to the little shop near the opposite edge of town.

He arrived at the apothecary's timber home and shop soon after entering the town: the town wasn't particularly small, it was just that Danny moved well and swiftly through. He knocked twice upon the aged cedar doors and stood unmoving. The door soon creaked open and tendrils of herbal scents drew Danny in.

"Uncle Frostbite," called Danny, upon entering, when he saw no one.

"Ah. Danny, what joy brings you to my humble shop?" Spoke not an aged man, but one of youth. None in the town knew or remembered how old the white haired man was; he, as the children's rumours go, was, is and ever will be part of Amity. Though as odd as the man was, he was beloved by the town. His knowledge of medicines and plants has saved everyone in the town at least once.

"My dad… eh Master Jack has requested these draughts and tinctures, among other things."

"Danny, you need not speak so formally, here you are at home."

"Thanks. Here is the list, I would go get everything but I don't know half of these things. What's a tincture of blood blossom?"

"A tincture, simply put, is alcohol mixed with a bit of medicine and one of blood blossom severely weakens a ghost, as well will taste quite wonderful when consumed with butter biscuits," Danny only continue to stare at the man, "Worry not. I'll get everything. Stay here, and when around the distilled hemlock, look do not touch." And Frostbite faded into the back of the room. Danny nodded at his warning, he knew Frostbite dealt with more than just medicine.

* * *

"Danny, everything is as you have asked," Frostbite handed Danny the list and a bag, "Be cautious to not addle the contents, I ran out of boxes so the glass vials and ampoules share a bag and risk rupturing if handled improperly. Now go, your father is waiting."

"Can I stay a little while longer Frostbite, I don't really want to go hunting with my father yet?"

"If it is what you want then stay and perhaps learn."

"Frostbite, you know that my talents lie nowhere useful."

"I can teach more than just herb."

"It's alright, I think I'll just look and wonder."

"Wonder on what?"

"Just why my father wants me around as a ghost hunter," Danny sighed. "I'm not as skilled as Dash, not as strong, not as fast, not as brave not as. I wish my father would abandon me as an apprentice and work only with the obviously better Dash."

"All those qualities do not sum up to create a better being Danny."

"I know, I know. I've spent enough hours here to know."

"Then go and fear not inadequacies as staying here will do nothing to remedy them."

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

"Danny boy, what took you so long? Dash and I were about to go looking for you," Jack said, greeting Danny with a hug.

"Here is what you asked for," Danny said, holding out the bag.

"Excellent." With that, Jack headed inside the cabin, "I'll be out in a bit. I just need to prepare a few more things before we go venturing off into the woods."

"So Fenton got scared at Frostbite's? Bet it took you forever to man up and go in," Dash sneered at the memory.

"That was one time Dash, and Frostbite was really scary then."

"You screamed like a baby. Just because the guy has white hair and red eyes, does not make him a ghost. He, as everyone says, suffers from rare disease."

"Ya, ya. I think Jack's coming back now."

"Excellent boys, ready for ghost hunting?" Jack bellowed to the two boys.

* * *

"Danny Fenton, you stand accused of the gravest crime: allying one's self with a ghost. How do you plead?" The town square was abuzz with whispers and rumours, 'how could Danny Fenton, son of this town's saviour fraternize with the enemy?' was the common question circulating. "I saw this child yesterday with a ghost, and now blood blossom burns him. He is no longer one of our kind, he has sold his soul to the evil ones," continued the loud voice echoing out across the town square.

"I'm innocent, please believe me," pleaded Danny, who was bound to a stake in the centre of the square.

"Then explain why the blood blossoms sting."

"I don't know."

"Very well then," the person turned to address the crowd, "our law is explicit, those who relate themselves to ghosts shall be burned. If he is innocent, than his soul shall find rest in heaven; if he has truly abandoned us, may he rot in hell." He grabbed a lit torch, and proceeded to burn the guilty.

"Wait one moment Jack Fenton," came a wry voice that pierced the murmurs of the crowd. "You know quite well that the law also states that judgement is to be handed down by me."

"I did not want to bother you when the evidence is so clear, this child has sold his soul to the ghosts and now blood blossoms burn him. We need no further evidence to sentence him to death."

"Your own son and your last child Jack, are you certain that you wish to go through with this?"

"Vlad, the moment in which blood blossoms began to burn him, he no longer was my son."

"A little severe, but considering your losses I suppose it would be understandable. However, Jack, no matter how convicted you are of his guilt; I require the whole store before judgement can be delivered.

"So be it,

"Yesterday, Danny, Dash and I were in the forest around noon to check the traps and patrol the area. It started out well, no ghost; all our anti-ghost devices were holding up and just calm. Everything went as we expected, until during our final stretch home a ghost crossed our path. It was a tall figure, a ghost I had never seen before. The ghost approached us and raised one a finger of its gauntlet at us and I was frozen. Dash probably sensed the threat, did the smart thing, and ran for help. Danny, however, was foolish and stayed behind. They talked as I fell unconscious.

"I awoke later in my cabin to see Danny, at first I was relieved and believed it all to be a dream. It was then that I saw Danny burn himself handling my collection of blood blossoms, and I after that I knew what had happened: Danny had dealings with a ghost."

"Your tale is quite believable Jack," Vlad started, "yet there is one giant whole in it all."

"Just because I didn't see anything happen, the blood blossoms burning should be enough!"

"The problem is that blood blossoms burn me as well," the crowd gasped. "Now, unless you hope to convict me of the same charges; let the boy go."


	2. Chapter 2

[A/N] It would seem that I have piqued some curiosity and interest; I pray I do not lose it. Here is a rather short middle fitting chapter.

* * *

"What?" Jack's question echoed through the silence of the gathered town.

"Is it so wrong to be overly sensitive to blood blossoms?" Vlad shrugged, and turned to the crowd. "Would anyone call me a ghost knowing this? Call I, the one who has served as your judge, fair and true?" None durst reply or perhaps no one could reply. For ten years, they had happily lived life, trusting in the hand that protects and the hand that judges, never once having to make a decision. "If there is no answer, I assume the people agree." The people all nodded, they had chosen the more human looking of the two.

"I ask will you risk it? I saw the boy with a ghost; something ought to have occurred."

"My reply, it is better that ten guilty be set free than one innocent man suffer," the crowd cheered at the showing of such compassion, a few girls even swooned at the man's charming smile.

"Better for whom?" Jack mused. "So be it. The boy can is free, but he is no longer my own. That creature is no child of mine." Jack turned a flourished a hand "Come Dash, it is time to return home."

"It would seem that Jack is smarter than I gave him credit for," Vlad spoke softly, laughing to himself. "Danny," Vlad turned to the town crying teen, "don't worry about your father, you can come and live with me; I have always hoped to have a son."

Danny did not respond, he only turned and ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Vlad continued to call, but the words passed over him. The words were also lost on the townspeople; they vacated the area at the fleeing entertainment and returned to their duties, instantly forgetting the lack of death and fire. However Vlad remained, eyes pointed toward the sky, lost in his thoughts.

"Do you wish for me to chase after him master?" A voice appeared behind Vlad after everyone had left.

"Hunter, let him leave." Vlad answer unflinching.

"Do you doubt my ability to capture that whelp?"

"It is your subtly I doubt. Everything I ask for you to retrieve returns to my hands either dead or maimed; I need that boy intact for my plans."

"You cannot blame me; a skilled hunter such as myself enjoys the pursuit of prey."

"Your 'pursuits' have never ended well. I want that boy to be of sound mind and body, and your

Methods would have the boy far from that."

"At least allow me a change, I have not had"

"You will stay away from the boy," Vlad interrupted sternly. "The punishment of disobedience is severe."

* * *

Danny kept running on until he made to the town's church, nestled between a river and the mountains. He took a moment, caught his breath, and wandered into the cemetery in the back. Sighing, he meandered through scanning the rows of stones for that familiar name: Jasmine Fenton.

"Jazz, I botched my job again," Danny whispered. "Ten years ago I failed as a ghost hunter, and ten years later I still fail. Just what should I do Jazz?"

"Daniel," a voice called back.

"Jazz, are you here?"

"No, I'm afraid it's only you and me Daniel." Danny turned around and saw Vlad approach. "I hope that you running from me is not a rejection of my offer."

"How did you find me?"

"Daniel, you come here whenever you downcast. Now come and be my son," Vlad sad almost pleading.

"Why do you want me Vlad, you never seemed to tolerate my father."

"Yes, you are right. I hate your father, even though all he seems to do is treat me as a dear friend. However, I do this not for your father's sake. I do this for your mother; she was my dear friend, and I believe that she would have wished that I shelter you if you were in need."

"You knew my mother?"

"Quite well actually, your father, mother and I were the best of friends during childhood. We always played, studied and hunted ghosts together. It is unfortunate that we have drifted so far from that once strong, joyous state. Now with Maddie gone, and the relationship between Jack and myself in shambles, I hope to repent for the loss by raising you."

"I suspect you do not understand the meaning of 'repent.'"

"My reason is more that I never had the chance for a son. The love of my life died ten years ago during the ghost raids, and I could never bring myself to see another." Vlad continued after wiping tears from his eyes, "Please Danny, be the son I've always desired yet never could have."

"Vlad, that is a touching story…"

"I have much wealth, you can have whatever you desire," Vlad interrupted.

"Okay, lead the way." Danny replied, finally smiling.

Danny was greedy at all, but he realized that crying and moping over the day's events would not help. The prospects of riches also aided in his decision.

* * *

[A/N] Behold my rather short, and hopefully entertaining, addition to the story. I needed some way to get Danny believably into Vlad's mansion area to carry the story forward. Hopefully Danny's change of heart near the end wasn't too much of a stretch to believe.


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N] I hope I don't disappoint.

* * *

Jack slammed one meaty fist on the table. "Curse that Vlad, he's probably one of them too," he exclaimed. Slamming his fist again he continued, "Curse it all, now Danny's soul will never find heaven."

"Why?" The Dash cowering in the corner mumbled softly.

"Danny is now part ghost," Jack sighed, slumping himself on a chair.

"But Vlad said…"

"Vlad is wrong; I know he is. This morning I went to check on Danny-boy and saw that his hair was white as milk; I slipped away, dismissing the sight as tiredness; however, when the boy came down his hair was black. And so I tested the boy, I presented him with a blossom and he fainted."

"Vlad said…"

"I know, Vlad said that the blossom burns him and that isn't enough proof to prove that someone is a ghost. Consider this, Vlad has been my friend since childhood and I have not known of his strange aversion to blossoms until recently. In all honesty, I bet that Vlad is a ghost now. He must have tarnish his soul after Maddie died, to try and save her."

"So what do we do?"

"We shall burn their bodies to purify their souls," Jack stood with a triumphant cry. "Yes, that is what we need to do."

"Can't we just let them go?" Mumbled Dash.

"Stay here Dash," Jack said completely ignoring Dash, "I'm going to get the necessary supplied and tomorrow night we will liberate my child and my friend."

* * *

"Danny, is something amiss? From the moment you entered, you seemed downtrodden. Smile! You are in perhaps the most lavish home in town. Count the full bookshelves, have you seen in town not many are there? Such richness is yours now," Vlad gestured all around, but the boy seated in front of him seemed as talkative as the wooden table holding their tea. "If you want, I can teach you to read. Your father probably hasn't done so, he most likely drones on only about ghosts."

"It's alright, I can read. Frostbite's taught me enough," Danny frowned and turned to stare at the crackling fire just steps away.

"Danny," Vlad responded, trying to fit as much warmth as possible into his voice. "If you are still down about everything, talking about it, I find, always helps. Tell me what happened. What truly happened in the forest?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Danny fought his hardest to look sullen, but the genuine warmth and friendless emanating from Vlad.

"Speak Danny, it will help."

"Okay here's what happened…

"We headed into the forest for what we did every week: the basics. Dad checked a few traps while Dash and I were pretending to observe while in truth Dash was teasing me and calling me a coward. Every time dad was done, we would move on to the next, Dash would act all innocent when asked about all the noise and I would nod silently. However, as we came near the final trap and a ghost appeared, wandering through the forest. It's not odd to catch a glimpse of a weak ghost weaving in and out of the forest, but this one was different from any weak ghost.

"Weak ghosts often are amorphous or if humanoid, incredibly stupid, yet this one had none of the characteristics. It stood rather dignified, and held its head high. The eyes of this ghost were red, as is common for ghost, however they looked straight at us not through as most ghosts. And the shadows, they seemed to move away from the figure, he almost gave off a glow. In addition, his right hand had a large gauntlet with several glowing gems. The ghost was remarkable, unlike anything I had ever seen and Dad didn't even take a moment to think. He did instead what he always did when confronting ghosts, scream 'GHOST!' and start throwing random bottles of anti-ghost solution."

"How did we escape the ghost attack with that as a hunter?" Vlad interrupted.

"Sometimes I wonder myself. Carrying on with the story…

"The ghost seemed unfazed, in fact the only change was a twinge of annoyance creeping onto its face. I took a closer look at the ghost after Dash and my dad ran out of bottles. The ghost took on a face of anger, and paced toward us. It raised its gauntlet and pointed it toward my dad. My dad gave out a cry of pain and slumped to the ground. Dash turned, squealed and fled like the coward he was calling me. I couldn't move, I just stood and stared at the ghost. It continued to walk toward me, stopped just a few paces in front of me and spoke in a voice like wind in dry grass, 'Boy, you my quarry are not. Go, lest some unintentional ill befall thee.' I could not leave my father, he was my everything and so I stood and responded with the best language Frostbite had taught me 'Oh great and mighty ghost. Please, I beseech thee, have mercy upon my household and leave me my father –my only family.' The ghost continued to look at me with a penetrating gaze and after a moment spoke again 'Your courage, child, I commend, however such I cannot so freely give. Your father, you see, my kind for too long has harassed.' I panicked for a moment, nothing in our arsenal worked against the menace so I resorted to the last thing I could do: I pleaded, 'Is there anything that would change your mind?' The ghost again took a moment of silence, and then opened its mouth and spoke 'Trade half of humanity for ghostly essence, and I shall liberate your father.' The ghost looked at me again, this time with a stern look taking over its features. I didn't hesitate and replied in turn 'If you will spare my father, yes.' It almost laughed at my reply, and spoke back 'For many years I have watched over humanity, and you boy, are perhaps the boldest I have seen. To walk so fearlessly before a ghost is what many would consider foolish, however such courage I smile happily upon. Come here; touch my gauntlet. All reality yields under its power, it will turn you half ghost and then you may have your father.' I did it, it felt rather warm and then the ghost faded back into the shadows. I carried my father home and that was all."

"Many would call it unwise to stand as you did," Vlad, seeing that Daniel had his head down, continued, "I however disagree. Dash is a coward, and you have clearly shown your bravery."

"Rather odd isn't? I don't feel any different now. "

"Perhaps that ghost was just testing your morality, you've down well I suppose," Vlad seeing the sun setting continued saying "Go upstairs my boy and sleep. It is getting late."

"Good night Vlad."

"Good night."

The now yawning Danny headed to his room, smiling. The day had obviously been rough for Danny, but telling the story and meeting the kind Vlad had helped him recover happiness.

After some time since Danny's departure, a ghost phased in to visit Vlad.

"Skulker, it seems you are well. As you can see my plan has succeeded, the boy is mine, he trusts me and now I am certain he is perfect for my plan."

"Isn't that what I told you earlier? Everything that blossoms hurt is a ghost, at least partially," the hunter smirked.

"Yes I know, but I couldn't take the chance. It is necessary that he be half ghost for the plan to be successful and his tale tonight confirms our suspicions. "

"One thing I do not understand master, is why are you unable to fulfill the plans as you yourself are half ghost."

"Skulker, we have discussed this. My plan poses too much risk to the one who carries it out, better another fail in the attempt and perish, than have myself perish. After all, if he succeeds, victory is still mine." *cue evil cackle*


End file.
